


Private Ceremony [Kise Ryouta]

by selvatic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Manga, Manga & Anime, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, kaijou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Kise Ryouta x Reader}</p>
<p>Kise Ryouta © Fujimaki Tadatoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Ceremony [Kise Ryouta]

She fiddled with her dress, anxiety creeping through her whole existence.  _What am I doing?_  Her beloved, usually quiet bedroom was bustling with activity, people moving things around, searching through cases and boxes, chirping excitedly.  _Why am I here?_  A single drop of sweat trickled down her forehead. Before it could reach her temple, a piece of cotton was dabbed against her skin, expertly wiping it away.

“Are you hot? Should I turn the a/c on?”

“N-No, I’m fine.”

“You’re sweating and it’s gonna ruin your make up!” 

_I don’t fucking care about freaking make up!_

“Can you please give me a moment alone?” Everyone in the room stared at her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes. Just, please, leave me alone for a little while.”

“Ugh, okay.” One after the other, everyone exited the room, leaving her alone in comfortable silence. She grabbed her phone.

_I’m kinda freaked out._

His response was almost instant.

_Don’t worry love, everything’s gonna be just fine!_

 Irritation mingling with her increasing anxiety, she threw her phone on the nightstand. 

_No one understands me! Not even him!_  She paced up and down, her fingers moving towards her hair, unconsciously trying to destroy the carefully put together ringlets.  _This is so fake! Why am I even doing this?_

Her steps brought her in front of the full-body sized mirror that he had bought a few years ago.

  
  
_He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his dazzling reflection, his hands on his hips._

_“Stop pretending to be a model in the house!” she laughed._

_“But I_ am _a model!” he protested. Truthfully, she loved that side of him. He was gorgeous and he knew it; yet, even though his beauty was acknowledged by practically everyone, inside their home, he was still – always - the dorky Ryouta she had fallen for._

_“Nah, you’re more of a fluffy teddy bear than a model!” she grinned and he pouted._

_“I don’t think that a fluffy teddy bear can make you pant and moan like you did last night…” he retorted, his voice deepening._  
  
_“Ummmm… I do_ _n’t remember anything like that…” she looked at him innocently. “Care to show me again?” Before she could finish her sentence, he grabbed her and dropped her on the bed._

_“Now you can also watch yourself moaning…” he whispered in her ear and moved her on the bed so that she was facing the mirror._

  
  
His image calmed her down somehow. She picked up her phone again and her screen opened to his last text. 

Annoyance melded once more into her face.  _Why do I have to go through this?_

A faint knock on her window drew her attention away from the lit-up screen. She shot a glance towards the source of the noise, only to come face-to-face with a set of irises the colour of dark caramel, golden locks crowning his breathtaking face, where that one-in-a-billion smile that had stolen her heart reigned. At the sight of that dazzling smile, all her negative emotions simply vanished. Frantically, she pushed the glass panels open. 

“What are you doing here?!”

“Didn’t you tell me that you’re freaking out?”

“Yeah, but…”

“So I came to do my duty!”

“Your duty…?” He jumped inside and looked at her more carefully. His eyes opened so wide that she thought they might pop out.

“You are so  _beautiful_ …!” The long simple cream coloured dress, the way the carefully arranged waves of her hair fell against her shoulder, the discreet make up, he had never seen her like that before. He brushed an attentive thumb against her cheek, the brilliant smile adorning his lips once more. “Are you okay?”

“I… Why are we doing this?”

“’Cause we love each other.”

“Why does it have to be like this?”

“’Cause sometimes we have to do things the way other people want them to keep them happy. Or for work reasons. We’ve talked about this many times already.”

“I know, it’s just that it still doesn’t sit well with me. This day is supposed to be just for you and me.”

“That’s why I’m here.” He took a step back to gaze at her form again. As he moved away, she scanned him from head to toes. He was even more ravishing that usually: the pale gray slacks and matching vest, highlighted by the fitted white shirt seemed like they were taken directly from a fashion magazine.  _He_ is _a model after all!_  she smiled inwardly. 

“I still like the normal you more”, he said, his arm extending to pull her close. Once secured in his embrace, his fingers adeptly removed a couple of strategically fixed pins from her hair, letting the waves fall freely on her back. His mouth swooped down upon her lips, erasing their artificial red with its force. His tongue tangled with hers, sending chills down her spine. 

“Let’s have our own private ceremony”, he whispered against her lips. “One you will watch first-hand.” He angled her shoulders so that she was facing the mirror and softly hitched her dress to her waist. 

“I don’t think we should…”

“Shhhh… Now it’s only you and me, baby”, he whispered against her neck as his lips made contact with her skin. “Only you and me.”

Pushing her underwear apart, he entered her and moved slowly in and out. Her body pressed forward, she put her hands against the mirror to keep her balance. 

“Don’t you feel better now?” he asked her softly, increasing his speed. 

“Mmmmhmmmm…” Wetness spread to her inner thighs.

“That’s my girl.” The thought that his suit would get stained crossed momentarily her mind, but his fingers massaging her breast over her dress erased all other processes in her head. 

“Now I’m gonna play with you just the way you like it and you will come for me, okay?” his husky voice penetrated her core.

“Y-yes.” His fingers travelled south, between her legs and touched her knowingly at her sweet spots. It took him only moments to build up the waves of her climax. 

“I know you’re ready, love. Give me everything you have and I’ll do the same.” At his request, she simply came undone. Her eyes firmly glued on their reflections on the mirror, she watched as he closed his eyes, surrendering to his release along with her, bringing their  _ceremony_  to its closure.

He brought his lips to the nape of her neck.

“It was just you and me, love. And from now on, it’s always gonna be just you and me.”

“I think we should go to the official ceremony too, though”, she smiled, catching a glimpse of his watch.

“Crap! I gotta go back! The guys will be looking for me!” Dorky smile crossing his lovely face, he straightened his clothes and jumped out of the window. 

She smiled, relieved. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous or worried. This was the Ryouta she had always loved and the Ryouta she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with, beginning this day. 

Their wedding day.

 


End file.
